the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Oceanne
The second youngest member of the North American Coven. Biography Early Life Oceanne was born to two neglectful parents in a small Canadian town around five years after the first world war. Even though Canada had not participated on the war, the economic effects could be felt all over the world. For the first few six years of her life, life seemed to go smoothly, although with a few struggles here and there. When she was six years old, economic matters got worse, as all the money her parents had in the banks was gone, and to make matters worse, unemployment rose sharply, leading to her father eventually lose his job. He began to search for a new one, while her mother would attempt the food lines to have something to eat at the end of the day. Oceanne would stay home, being given a list of chores to do all day long with nothing to eat. For the first few days, her parents managed to get by with some food usually shared for the three of them, but at some point food lines were cut down and her father had no job still. He used some economies to get them food from time to time, trying to also ration the money, but it only lasted a year. At that point, Oceanne would have nothing to eat, and when there was food, it would go for her parents and none for her as they didn't seem to mind to turn cold towards her. Everyday, she did the chores of the house, having the occasional beatings when she missed one. As soon as unemployment began to decline, her father got a new job, but Oceanne's life was still miserable. Despite having plenty of food over the table, they only gave her small amounts of food to eat, which caused her to be very thin. Despite getting little food to eat, Oceanne grew to be sixteen, and 6 feet tall. One day, sick of the behavior she would get at home, she ran away, taking nothing but the clothes she had. It was then that she met Cameron, and her first instinct was to run away in fear as he attempted to talk to her. But she didn't manage to go too far, because a blizzard formed and she lost consciousness in weakness. Carrying her home, he covered her up with warm blankets for her to warm up, waiting for her to regain consciousness. But she would only mumble a few words and her heartbeat kept slowing down. Making a quick decision, Cameron bit her, starting the transformation. Oceanne woke up three days later after an agonizing pain, and was thirstier than what she had ever been before in her life. Cameron took her out to hunt and taught her gradually how to. She slowly gained control on it, and soon had little to no problems on controlling her thirst. When the first announcements on a second world war came to be, Oceanne packed some things up and enlisted the military. The war lasted no less than six years, until 1945. She trained hard in the military, disguised as a male soldier, and soon was deployed to fight. During the war, she noticed Jews were being moved into horrible places, including concentration camps. Using her new found power, she would hypnotize some guards on the countries she passed by to release some of them, making them believe they were wrongly imprisoned. When the war was over, she had helped about 2.000 Jews to escape and returned to the coven that she belonged to, now with one new member, Naomi. She has since then led a calm, quiet life with her coven, not venturing out again so soon. Elysian Peace She stayed with her coven in Ontario, Canada. Twisted Everyway She has yet to make an appearance Physical appearance Oceanne is 6 feet tall and very pale. Her eyes were blue when human but now they are crimson. She has rainbow hair, which has always been that way. Personality & Traits Oceanne is the most stubborn out of all the girls Cameron created. She has a mind of her own and often will do what she thinks it is right and doesn't care much about the consequences. She is very sweet, endearing and loves her new family with all her heart, though. Powers & Abilities Temporary hypnosis Relationships Cameron Her maker and the father of the coven. Though they have their rifts and fights for the longest time, when she returned from World War II safe and sound, those ceased for the most part. They will occasionally fight still, but they have a father/daughter relationship. Yasmine The matriarch of the coven, and Cameron's mate. They're not super close, but have a decent relationship. She'll search for her in advice and comfort sometimes. Violet, Alyssa, Madeleine and Naomi Her coven sisters. The five of them are very close. Etymology Oceanne is a name of French origin, meaning ocean. Alternatives to this name are Ocean and Oceana. This group of names all relate to the ancient Greek Oceanus, god of the open sea and the oldest Titan, son of Uranos and Gaia. Mulan is a name of Chinese origin and it means Magnolia blossom. Yagami is a surname that means Night God, and is from Japanese origin. Media portrayal Oceanne is portrayed by Katy Perry in all pictures. Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:North American Coven Category:MUCs